Bit's Weekend Plan
by BladesDeath
Summary: Ever wonder what the hell is Bit's weekend schedule? And what if Leena finds it? Read and Review...


Hey there peeps...I got this idea from seemingly out of nowhere and so I just wanted a break from doing my usual Unknown Love fic - the next chap will be out before the eighteenth of April – Thank the heavens for Spring Break- :)  
  
Author talking ( ) Dialogue " " Thoughts ' '  
  
Disclaimer: No, No, and No...I don't own zoids or its characters, just this little idea from my genius mind...  
  
: ~ : Note this will all be from Leena's POV : ~ :  
  
: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : : ~ :  
  
Bit's Weekend Plan  
  
By: BladesDeath  
  
-  
  
: ~ : Friday evening : ~ :  
  
"Oh God...why isn't there something to do..." the Gun Sniper pilot whined walking down the same old metallic halls over and over again...  
  
'Brad's working on his Fox, dad and Jamie's gone off some zoid model convention, and Bit's off to a run with Liger...might as well see what's on TV..."  
  
After going through fifteen minutes of channel surfing, the redhead finally got bored and turned off the 56" flat-screen plasma TV and decided to go back to her room for some much needed rest. Going by the Zero pilot's room she noticed his door halfway open to reveal his somewhat kept room. Almost unconsciously stepping into the sunset-lit room, she began to study the room's contents...  
  
The odor greased oil from zoid parts mixed in the scent of lilies, the unmade bed where the blond pilot usually fell out of, the bookshelf full of zoid repairing books, the mysterious misplaced piece of paper on the side of his bed that said "Do Not Read"...she studied and loved it all...  
  
"Hey wait a second a msterious piece of paper that says "Do Not Read"...? ...looks like Bit's writing..." she picked the paper fully knowing she shouldn't be looking through other people's things...  
  
Opening up the piece of paper she read the heading:  
  
Weekend Plan  
  
"Bit's plan huh...well lets see..."  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Saturday  
  
-  
  
9:00 - Fall out of bed to Leena's yelling/pounding  
  
"Yep sounds like Bit's morning..." Leena smiled...  
  
9:01 – Barricade door before it breaks down  
  
9:05 – Hide in fear  
  
9:07 – Eat rest of freshly stolen cookies  
  
"Say what!?"  
  
9:30 – Peek out of door  
  
9:31 – Complete morning physical fitness exercise  
  
"Physical fitness? ...Oh I get it..."  
  
10:30 – Complete hand-to hand combat training/beating  
  
*Grins evilly*  
  
11:00 –Receive nourishing supplies and immediate medical attention from Jamie  
  
11:10 – Compete for every once of food  
  
11:40 – Announce team to do a manintence check  
  
"Why is he being so formal?"  
  
11:45 – Do Liger's checkup for a daily run  
  
11:50 – Pimping mission commeneces  
  
0__o "WHAT THE F%# DID HE WRITE!?!?"  
  
12:10 – Find hot babe ie. Naomi, Pierce, Tasker sisters (definitely both), or other really hot chick(s)  
  
"Arr...BIT CLOUD..." – grinds teeth  
  
(Notice the "s" in the word chicks)  
  
12:30 – Locate a hotel room  
  
12:32 – Let the strip tease begin...  
  
0__o  
  
12:33 – 1:30 – No details are required...  
  
1:45 - Pimping mission must be accomplished  
  
2:00 – Return back like nothing happened  
  
"Oh is he gonna get it when he comes back..."  
  
2:10 – Search and destroy a helpless cookie  
  
"Another one of my sweeties..."  
  
2:11 – Prep Zero for battle  
  
3:00 – White judge lands  
  
3:02 – Dodge like crazy aginst Bladeliger  
  
3:03 – Receive hit by surprise unknown missile  
  
"Hey wait a sec, how the hell could he predict that?"  
  
3:10 – 'Accidentally' knockout Brad's opponent – Lighting Sykes-  
  
3:14 – Push aside Leena out of the way to save her from utter destruction  
  
"Aww...how sweet..."  
  
3:14:15 - Scream in dear pain to blackout  
  
-  
  
-  
  
Sunday  
  
-  
  
12:00 (PM) – Wake up to Leena being at my side – medical wing  
  
"Who says I'm gonna be there..."  
  
12:02 – Get slapped for making her worry  
  
"All right there's no way in hell...he's got to be making this up..."  
  
12:03 – Wipe tear from Leena's left eye  
  
"I'm gonna cry in front of him...HA!! Like that's gonna ever happen..."  
  
12:10 – Team comes in to checkup  
  
12:15 – Negotiations begin to attempt to get out  
  
12:20 – Fail to sight of Leena's frying pan  
  
"Hell yeah..."  
  
12:21 – Pretend to sleep  
  
12:30 – Take out Bit dummy (X_X) and sneak out to fix Liger in unused/secret hanger  
  
12:35 – Take hold of coffee and deliver to Leena's room  
*Note watch Brad deteriorate throughout the day...  
  
12:40 – Proceed to secret hanger to fix Liger Zero  
  
"Wonder where that is...?"  
  
(Well it's secret for a reason...duh)  
  
3:00 – Get caught red-handed by entire team –team glares evilly-  
  
3:00:05 – say "oh shit..."  
  
3:01 – 4:00 – Complete daily physical fitness run  
  
"Yeah he better run..."  
  
4:05 – Prove to team I'm all right  
  
4:00 – 5:00 – Prep for Doc's surprise Birthday  
  
"His birthday!? Sunday!? Stupid, Stupid, Stupid" Bangs head on wall  
  
5:00 – Everyone comes – Tasker sisters, Pierce, Jack Sisco, Harry, Mary, Dr.Layon, Naomi, Vega, Leon,....  
  
"Huh why is the last guest scribbled out..." Squints to read:  
  
Playboy women...  
  
"BIT CLOUD ! !"  
  
5:30 Doc comes in and faints  
  
5:31 Everyone sweat drops (anime style)  
  
5:32 Pick up fainted Doc from floor/doorway  
  
^_^  
  
6:00 – Yell at Harry for spiking Leena's drink  
  
6:03 – Spike Harry's drink in revenge  
  
"Wow Bit's so nice unlike Harry..."  
  
6:05 – Get the idea to spike Leena's drink anyway  
  
"That's it! I take back what I said"  
  
7:00 – Get yelled at by Leon for spiking Leena's drink  
  
7:00 – 7:04 – The time of things aren't so pretty...  
  
7:05 – Spike everyone's drink except mine (meaning Bit's)  
*Note to self – revenge on Leon -  
  
7:30 – Setup secret camera's in designated points – for blackmail -  
  
"Camera's...? Blackmail...?"  
  
8:00 – Lead Jamie and Pierce into Jamie's room  
  
"Oh I get it..."  
  
8:05 – Lead Naomi, Leon, and Brad into Brad's room  
  
"What the hell...a threesome!?"  
  
8:10 – Lead Jack, Kelly, and Kris to spare room  
  
"I think that's a little better..."  
  
8:15 – Lead Harry and Mary into separate room in Whale King  
  
0__o  
  
(WTF ! ! ! ! ! Did I just write that!!?!?!?!...ewww)  
  
8:20 – Kick out Layon/Vega complaining there weren't enough women around  
  
8:25 – Put still fainted Doc into his room – alone -  
  
"Awww how sad...at least Bit has some reasoning..."  
  
8:30 – Lead Leena into her room  
  
"Oh crap, I hope you're not doing what I thinking..."  
  
8:32 – Throw out her vibrator into the hall  
  
0__o "He knows!?!?!?"  
  
8:33 – Make it up to Leena for not saving her earlier from the zoid battle  
  
"But didn't he save me...?"  
  
8:34 - ??:?? Get the real party started  
  
"That's it ! ! ! Bit's going to hell if he's even thinking about touching me ! ! ! !  
  
??:?? – Next morning – get video tapes for blackmail/money  
  
-  
  
-  
  
"And that's it..."  
  
Something tapped her shoulder...Throwing her head her violet eyes met up the pools of aquamarine...  
  
Silence ensued...as the staring contest began...  
  
Then Leena sniffed the air find a less manly cologne...a woman's perfume...  
  
"Umm...hey Leena..." Bit gulped "What are you doing in my room?" he asked innocently yet hinting a great fear  
  
"I smell a perfume Cloud...who hell have been with?" Leena asked with extreme authority  
  
"Umm...gotta go..."  
  
The chased began...  
  
"Hey this isn't part of this weeks schedule!"  
  
"Schedule my ass Bit Cloud ! ! Come back here so I give a real lesson in scheduling ! !"  
  
: ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : ~ : : ~ :  
  
Anywho, just some stupidity that I wrote...Like I said I just wanted a break from Unknown Love so I worked on this instead...  
  
I hope made someone smile...I know...I know I'm not good at being funny, but hey, I try...  
  
Read and REVIEW and the Battousai won't end up coming kill up mercilessly...  
  
Later much...  
  
BladesDeath out... 


End file.
